fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tree of Life
|season=3 |number=19 |image=File:The Tree of Life title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 19, 1990 |writer=Christine Foster |director=William Fruet |previous=Spirit of Television |next=The Charnel Pit }}"The Tree of Life" is the nineteenth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A grieving mother claims that an all-female cult is keeping her daughter as their own. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the ''Ewoks'' episode The Tree of Light. Quotes Cursed Antique A Druidic fertility (Cernunnos) idol, that guarantees the birth of fraternal twins of the opposite gender at the cost of the father's life. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Gale Garnett as Dr. Sybil Oakwood *Brenda Bazinet as Mrs. Jennifer Eng *John Innes as Matthew Sanderson *Tedde Moore as Nurse Dana *Barbara Gordon as Nurse Morgan *Robert Bidaman as Michael Eng *Ashleigh Ann Wood as Shelagh *Carole Galloway as Mrs. Sanderson *Graham McPherson as Dr. Cornwall *Martin Donlevy as Newsie Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Christine Foster *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Bill Goddard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Ruth Pond - Post-Production Assistant *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Fergus Barnes - Assistant Director: Second Unit *John Board - First Assistant Director *Johanne Chene - Trainee Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *John Allen - Property Master *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Rex Fields - Swing Gang *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Dialogue Supervisor *Michael LaCroix - Boom Operator *Orest Sushko - Foley Artist Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Russ Graham - Effects Assistant *John LaForet - Effects Assistant Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress *Lisa Prince - Wardrobe Assistant *Luis Sequeira - Wardrobe Assistant Location Management *Joe Barzo - Assistant Location Manager *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Victoria Harding - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Natalie Capone - Production Secretary *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Script Consultant *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Sheri McGrath - Script Assistant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Dug Rotstein - Script Supervisor *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583358/ The Tree of Life] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes